


Redemption

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Side Rey, F/F, Jedi, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Redeemed Rey, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Throne Room Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Rey has fallen to the Dark Side and joined Snoke and Darla is determined to save the woman she loves.
Relationships: Rey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Wrote this story in preparation for the Rise of Skywalker which I will be going to see later.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Please be sure to comment.
> 
> Emily  
> hugs and kisses*

Since Kylo Ren was murdered by Rey, Snoke corrupted her and took her under his wing and she turned to the Dark Side, her fall to the Dark Side had shattered Darla, Rey was the love of her life and when Rey fell, Darla was broken, now the first order and Rey were advancing on the rebellion, now there was no hope, well there was only one hope left… Darla, she hoped the woman she loved was still deep down there somewhere and there was only one way to get her back.

Landing the Falcon in the hanger of the ship, the ramp lowered and Darla stepped out, she was wearing a distressed red leather jacket, shirt, pants and boots, the stormtroopers came out and went to grab her when a familiar voice called out, turning to the source of the voice Darla smiled as she gazed at Rey, who stood there with her red lightsaber in hand ready to cut down anyone who laid a hand on Darla.

“Back off” she spat as she glared at the stormtroopers, the troopers backed off and the lightsaber hissed as it deactivated, Rey smiled “Lord Snoke has been expecting you” she said.

Darla’s heart broke, the smile… it was so cold and twisted, numbly she followed Rey into the turbo lift and lowered her head, Rey turned Darla to face him “I see… you came unarmed” she said as she looked into Darla’s eyes.

Darla nodded her head “I didn’t come here to fight you my love… I came to save you” she whispered as she took hold of Rey’s hand.

Rey used her free hand to brush a strand of blonde hair behind Darla’s ear before releasing her hand “It is… too late for me” she said.

Darla’s heart shattered as she shook her head “No… I don’t believe that” she whispered heartbroken, her lip quivering as she fought back the tears that flooded her blue eyes.

Rey kept her eyes away from Darla, ignoring the pain she felt from Darla’s sobbing, unable to witness the pain she was causing the woman she loved.

The turbo lift opened and Rey led Darla out into the throne room where Snoke was waiting, sounded by praetorian guards, Rey released Darla and she returned to her master’s side, a sinister smirk formed on Snoke’s face as he gazed at Darla “How romantic, you believe you could save the woman you love” he taunted the olive skinned human before him, clicking his tongue as he shook his head “Even coming unarmed” he said.

Rey avoided looking at Darla’s pleading eyes, she refused to betray her master… even to save the woman she loves, Snoke stood up and he stalked over to Darla slowly and with a sickening smirk he hit her with lightning, the force of the hit to her chest sent Darla flying and slamming against the turbo lift doors, Rey flinched forward and the urge to run to Darla’s side was screaming at her but she remained on the spot.

Darla struggled to her feet “Y…You know Snoke” she coughed as she leaned against the turbo lift door for support “The Jedi… will never truly die” she coughed as she staggered from the wall and stood tall, chest out and heaving as she glared at Snoke, her shoulders tensed up as she held her head up “So long as there is darkness… there will always be the light” she whispered “There will always be another Jedi to rise again” she nodded her head “And just one more thing” she said as she reach up under her jacket.

Snoke sneered as he sent another wave of force lightning at her, soon though the sound of a lightsaber activating and Darla used the green blade of her lightsaber to block the wave of force lightning coming at her, Rey’s lips curled into a smile as Snoke stumbled away and Darla twirled the blade around “I didn’t come unarmed” she said before ramming the green blade through Snoke’s stomach before pulling it out, Snoke fell to the floor dead leaving the praetorian guards glaring at Darla with pure hatred.

Looking around Rey could see the guards bearing down on Darla, looking at her dead master Rey then turned her gaze on Darla as Panic erupted inside her, Darla turned and glared at the guards as they closed in on her and with a heavy sigh she spoke “Okay boy’s” she said as she twirled the bade around “Let’s do this” she launched herself at the 1st praetorian guard, Rey grabbed her own lightsaber and charged at the guards flanking Darla, using the force to throw 2 of the guards that tried to stop her across the throne room.

Darla and Rey stood back to back as they clashed against the praetorian guards, their lightsabers cutting down the enemies that attacked them until Darla disarmed the final Praetorian guard before cutting his head from his shoulders, the lightsabers hissed as Rey and Darla deactivated their lightsabers and Rey turned to her, tears in her eyes and Darla choked on a sob as she flung herself onto Rey.

Rey closed her eyes as she held Darla in her arms, their lightsaber hilts the ground as they made out, their tongues colliding as Rey and Darla kissed passionately, holding onto each other tight as they kissed passionately, Rey broke the kiss panting in sync with Darla, tears pouring down their cheeks as Rey sobbed “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” she whispered.

Breathless Darla shook her head “Shut up and kiss me” she whispered and soon her lips were on Rey’s, their mouths devouring one another as Rey held Darla tight in her arms, the scattered bodies of the praetorians lay around them along with Snoke’s body, pulling away panting Darla was breathless as she gazed into Rey’s eyes “Come with me” she whispered.

Rey looked saddened “The resistance… they will never accept me” she whispered “I betrayed them” she said.

Darla smiled as she took Rey’s hand into hers “Then we run… no resistance, no first order, just you and me together” she said.

Rey smiled as she nodded her head “I… I would like that” she replied.

Grabbing her lightsaber Darla smiled as she looked at Rey who gazed at her Sith Lightsaber and she refused to even touch it, hell even looking at it made her stomach turn, looking away from the weapon at her feet Rey looked at Darla who smiled at her “Check under your robe” she said, Rey narrowed her eyes confused and she opened her black robe and smiled at what she had saw, it was her lightsaber that had once belonged to Luke and before him Anakin, Rey looked at her girlfriend with such love and adoration, Darla took her hand and they headed back to the falcon, avoiding General Hux who was on his way to the throne room.

Rey was happy to be back in the pilot seat of the falcon, Darla got into the co-pilot seat and they flew out of the hanger of the First Order ship, Darla started the calculations for the jump to lightspeed when the sensors picked up trouble “Tie fighters incoming!” Darla warned.

“Angle the deflector shield” Rey said as she evaded incoming fire from the tie fighters on their tail as Darla angled the deflector shield.

Rey continued to evade incoming fire, BB-8 beeping and squealing as it was bounced about the Falcon, Rey smiled to herself, she had missed BB-8 and she still felt suffocated by the guilt she carried for betraying the rebellion, killing Kylo Ren on Snoke’s order and turning to the Dark Side, she also felt guilty for the fight with Darla that night when she left Ahch-To, she had so much hope that she could save Ben Solo but instead she allowed herself to fall to the dark side, in her anger of hers and Darla’s argument about Ben Solo, Rey drew her lightsaber and raised it over her head, Darla was unarmed and coward from Rey, the frightened look Darla had on her face was enough to snap Rey out of her anger, standing there with guilt on her face Rey dropped her lightsaber and returned to the falcon, leaving a pleading Darla behind.

The Nav computer hummed to life drawing Rey from her memory of that last night and Darla smiled “Calculations complete, let’s get out of here, Rey jammed the lever forward and soon the Falcon vanished into lightspeed, leaving the first order behind forever, General Hux glared from the command centre on board the ship before storming away.

It was over, with the Supreme Leader Snoke dead, Kylo Ren dead and now the treachery of Rey… the first order was finished.

On board the Millennium Falcon:

Darla sighed heavily as she sat down at the virtual chess board, burying her face in her hands Darla released a shaky breath as Rey walked in wearing the robes she had been wearing when she left Ahch-To, the robe looked like it had not even cleaned since that night and Rey could smell Darla on the fabric, looking at Darla with a sad smile Rey walked over to Darla “I… I can’t tell you how much I am sorry for hurting you Darla” she whispered.

Darla nodded her head “I was so scared” she whispered “I was so scared that I lost you completely” she said, Rey pulled Darla into her arms and Darla broke down into tears, Rey hated herself for the pain she had put Darla through, she hated herself for betraying the woman she loved the way she had, Rey and Darla remained on that spot for a while with Darla wrapped securely in Rey’s arms.

2 Years later:

The first order fell and the rebellion won, Darla and Rey were never seen again and neither was the Falcon, some believed the 2 of them went to another planet and killed one another in an epic lightsaber battle, some believed they were off rebuilding a new Jedi Order whilst others believed the 2 were executed by the first order, but truth was much better than any of those, 2 years after Rey was brought back to the light and Snoke was killed, Rey and Darla closed themselves off from the force and settled down into a peaceful life, Luke Skywalker returned to his sister Leia, Finn had gone wandering across the galaxy, Poe met and fell in love with another rebel pilot, she was just as good as he was and Chewie still mourned his friend Han Solo and returned to Kashyyyk.

And as for Darla and Rey, now they had closed themselves from the force, they lived a peaceful life, Rey was still consumed by guilt for the pain she put Darla through but in time she forgave herself and they settled down together, happily married and full of love, joy and laughter.

Throwing their lightsabers into the ocean… Rey and Darla decided that Luke can rebuild the Jedi himself, Neither of them wanted anything to do with the Jedi or the Sith.

But of course... nobody can outrun their destiny's.

They will return... together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
